Join the Crew
}}Join the Crew is a Challenge in the feats catergory. Description Objective * Find the yacht crew disguise in the cabin on Deck 00. Acquisition * [[Freeform Training|'Freeform Training']] - Already accessible if the mission is bought. Rewards *None Video Guide If you have an easier time learning by watching, you can check the video for a walkthrough of the challenge. Guide Right entrance Start off by picking up the lockpick on the table infront of you. Head to the right side entrance to the boat by walking past the three Yacht Security guards. Use your lockpick to open the locked gate. As soon as you enter the area you will be trespassing. You now have two alternatives on how to reach the disguise. You can either continue sneaking through Deck00 wearing only your Training Gear, or you can take out a Yacht Security guard and take his disguise instead. Alternative 1: Suit only Instead of heading through the open entrance on the north side, go through the southern door. Watch out for the Yacht Security guard in the room to the right and continue towards the door on the other side of the shelves. Be aware of the guard in the next room who will walk back and forth, looking down two corridors. You will need to go down the right one so wait for the security guard to head over towards the left one and then enter the room and quickly head down the right corridor. Enter the first door on the right and you will find yourself in the correct room. In the far away corner you will find the Yacht Crew disguise which you can pick up from the ground. Equip the disguise to complete the challenge. Alternative 2: Infiltrate security There is a generator located through the northern most entrance and you will see it as soon as you enter on your right side. You will also see a Yacht Security guard in the room. Walk up to the generator and turn it off, then quickly go back the same way you entered to hide behind the wall. The guard will soon head over to investigate what just happened. Take out the guard from behind as he is checking out the generator, then put on his disguise and hide his body in the closet which can be found in the very same room. Now continue walking along the right side of the yacht all the time as long as you stay on the same deck. You will eventually enter through the first door out of two doors leading into a room. In the far away corner you will find the Yacht Crew disguise which you can pick up from the ground. Equip the disguise to complete the challenge. Left entrance Start off by walking towards the left side entrance to the boat. Enter through the window to access the back area. Take out the Mechanic and put on his disguise. Now board the yacht by walking past the three mechanics. At the end of the room, enter the door which can be found to the left of the stairs. Once you continue inside you will see a corridor. Enter the very first door on the left and you will find yourself in the correct room. You will find the Yacht Crew disguise in the corner right in front of you. Pick it up from the ground and equip it to complete the challenge. Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ Challenges